Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have been constructed with elasticized waistbands. Particular article designs have incorporated a stretchable outer cover composed of an elastomeric web material, such as a stretch bonded laminate which includes a layer of nonwoven fabric. Other conventional designs have included elastomeric or nonelastomeric side panel members connected to the lateral side edges of an outercover composed of a polymer film material, and fasteners and fastening tabs have been connected and attached to the side panels for securing the article on a wearer. The fastener tabs can include mechanical fastening mechanisms, such as the complementary components of a hook-and-loop fastener.
Conventional techniques have been employed for forming articles which have fastening systems with shaped side-panel members having desired edge contours. Particular techniques have been configured to remove a continuous die-cut strip from the middle region of a web of side panel material having strips of a mechanical fastener component attached thereto. Conventional processes, such as those described above, have, however, exhibited significant shortcomings when incorporated into desired, high speed manufacturing operations. For example, the process arrangements have required the use of excessive amounts of side panel material, which can be expensive and may create excessive thickness. The processes have also provided fastener web constructions which have insufficient integrity or have been excessively bulky or difficult to handle during subsequent operations. As a result, it has been difficult to provide a technique for reliably and efficiently producing a mechanical fastening system which has a desired contoured shape, and desired performance characteristics. There has been a continued need for an improved manufacturing technique which can more efficiently produce an article having a more reliable and lower cost fastening system.